


Snow in their hair

by CloudDreamer



Series: Prince With A Thousand Enemies [6]
Category: Dr. Carmilla (Musician), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Clone Rights Now, Cold Weather, Dr Carmilla’s A+ Parenting, Hurt No Comfort, Hypothermia, Scars, Self Harm, Sort Of, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, Walking into a storm, its subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: Maki Yamazaki does (not) want to be saved.
Relationships: Dr Carmilla & Clone Maki Yamazaki, The Mechanisms Ensemble & Clone Maki Yamazaki
Series: Prince With A Thousand Enemies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881310
Kudos: 4





	Snow in their hair

“Why?” 

Maki doesn’t have the words to respond to Doctor Carmilla’s question, pressed out between tight lips and sharp teeth. Exasperation is clear, impatience is clear, love is not. It is not there at all. This is the voice she takes on when she’s misplaced a tool.

They are found in a corner of the forever frozen forest, curled tight with not enough layers over them. They tug at the sleeves of the patched up threadbare jacket Carmilla had thrown at them years ago, when she’s decided it was too torn up to be hers anymore, trying to get it to cover their hands with all its little burns. All the little cuts, pinpricks on their thumbs where blood was drawn. All the tiny scars that add up.

There’ll be more scars after this. The cold is deep in their bones. Too deep. They’re brittle, they’ve always been brittle, is this what breaks them? She reaches down to touch their skin, to feel the temperature that’s dropped so far, and it barely feels like anything. They’re numb, inside and out.

It’s not that their vocal cords have welded shut with ice, but they wish that was the case. It’d be easier than explaining why Carmilla’s approach fills them with such dread. This is what they wanted; they wanted her to come after them. To want them. 

The look on her face is different.

When it was her kids, earlier in the week, she was exasperated, in a warm way. There was a bit of a smile, her lips curled up. Now they’re flat, nothing behind that deadened eye. Nothing bright in her, to see them. Just a tool that’s bent out of shape. 

Maki is not Jonny, running in the snow and picking up chunks without gloves to hurl at Nastya’s head while she leans down to inspect a bush of holly. They are not Ashes or Ivy, used to hotter weather, barely stepping outside of the Aurora’s heated walls until they manage to trick each other out with dares. They are not the Toy Soldier, waterlogged with melted snow, and there is no paint to be reapplied on their cheeks, to make it seem more human. 

Those would be corpses to retrieve with a roll of the eye, wry amusement. Maki is taken alive, hands slipping beneath their back, propping them up with fingers too tight against their fragile skin. Something bruises, something else breaks, but they don’t have the words to scream or tell her to loosen her grip. Maki wonders if she’d even listen.

They wanted to be saved, didn’t they? From the cold and the wet?

Isn’t this what they wanted?


End file.
